


A Tender Touch

by EvelyneC138



Series: Slender Man [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I think?, Mild Gore, Romance, Slow Burn, Tentacle Sex, i guess they're tentacles?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelyneC138/pseuds/EvelyneC138
Summary: Sometimes what you fear isn't that scary after all





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing ever, please be kind 🖤 I'm trying to avoid sounding too cheesy, etc... This has an indefinite amount of chapters, and is definitely mostly written for myself ^^; Just testing the waters of writing 🖤 Title suggestions are welcome~!
> 
> [EDIT, Jan 2nd; BIG thanks to [https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenears411/works](Kittenears411) for helping me with the title! ♡]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first writing ever, please be kind ♡ I'm trying to avoid sounding too cheesy, etc... This has an indefinite amount of chapters, and is definitely mostly written for myself ^^; Just testing the waters of writing ♡ Title suggestions are welcome~!

\---

A night in the woods wasn't your idea of fun. It wasn't anywhere near your idea of fun. But you'd agreed to go anyway, because these were your friends, and you couldn't stand being the stick in the mud - no pun intended. You'd all packed warmly and driven to a local campground. Tents were set up, campfire safely made. Sunset was perfectly timed to the completion of a fire-cooked stew. Admittedly, it seemed the weekend wouldn't be as bad as you'd thought.

When all traces of the sun had finally left the sky, it was - of course - mandatory for someone to tell a scary story. Something about ghosts? Ghouls? You hadn't really been listening. They could tell stories to impress and frighten each other, but that wasn't really your style. You'd been happily focusing on a perfectly roasted marshmallow when the branches behind you cracked. You spun your head around and there was nothing to be seen. You shrugged and blamed it on the wind, returning to enjoy your fresh s'more. Eventually, the fire began to die. Since you weren't telling any stories, you volunteered to grab more firewood. A flashlight in hand, you ventured into the woods.

... It was darker than you thought it'd be. Too dark too truly see more than two feet in front of you. Anything outside the beam of your flashlight was purely unknown. You decided to just circle the campground at a fair distance. You found a fair amount of sturdy, dry branches, when a sudden noise pierced the night air. It wasn't... quite a growl, it wasn't quite a scream. Something inbetween. It lingered and echoed, leaving you feeling like your bones were rattling beneath your skin. Some morbid sense of curiousity took you further into the woods, toward the sound.

A little ways away, your flashlight illuminated a man's foot. A well-kept dress shoe, at the bottom of pressed, tight black trousers. You called into the darkness, "Are you all right?". There was no answer. The foot simply retracted from you. Was this man lost?  
"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm just camping out here with my friends," you continued, stepping closer. "Are you hurt?" You looked at the ground around him. There appeared to be... runic.. maybe wiccan symbols around him. You looked closer and there was thin netting laid overtop him. Poor fellow looked like he'd just walked into someone's bad prank. You placed the flashlight in your mouth - the only way you'd be able to see what you were doing - and carefully pulled the mesh away from him.  
Barely a second from freeing him, something pushed you backward, pinning you to the damp earth by your shoulders. You struggled to find your flashlight in panic, while kicking at whatever was holding you down. You screamed, "HELP!" hoping either the man or one of your friends would come to your aid. Miraculously, your hand found the flashlight and you shone it at waist height... It was the suit. You suddenly felt a flame of anger. The man you tried to help was now attacking you? "You ungrateful-- Get off me!!" You swung your hand up and the light flashed over his face.

... **It's** face... Your flailing and yelling ceased as you tried to process what you'd seen. **He had no face.** That... No. Maybe the change in lighting had played tricks on your eyes. Or perhaps you were simply more tired than you realized. Slowly, you turned your wrist to shine the light on his torso again. The neat suit wasn't at all what you'd thought. You looked closer and it had an unnatural texture; something between hide and human skin... Slowly, slowly, you crept the light up until it came to rest on it's face again. White. No eyes, no nose, no mouth. A low, rumbling sound came from its throat. It hovered over you, its head tilting back and forth.. observing you. You couldn't scream. You couldn't even tell if you were still breathing.

What felt like an eternity passed before the being pulled away from you. It stood, and towered over you. Thin, black tendrils snaked from its back and you shut your eyes in fear as one crept up to you, sliding up your neck and to your cheek. Then suddenly, you felt nothing. ... The cold ground beneath you was gone, now replaced by... canvas? Your eyes shot open and you were in your tent, laying beside your sleeping bag. There was no growling, no hissing.. Only the dim crackle of the dead fire.


	2. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to head home~

Dawn came and you still laid wide awake in your tent. How could you possibly sleep after what you'd seen? A friend's voice finally rattled you from your shock coma, and you groggily made your way outside.  
They all looked at you with mild concern. Some teased you, asking if you'd had a scary dream... Maybe you had? The idea that it might've all been a nightmare brought you some comfort.. but you couldn't remember falling asleep, let alone returning from the woods and getting into your tent...

The day progressed well enough. The others wanted to go fishing. You sat near someone, uninterested in trying to fish, and watched the calm river roll by. The wind was pleasant, not too cold. It didn't take long for you to relax... That is, until you saw it. A white, faceless reflection in the water. You snapped your eyes up to the riverbank, but there was no one... nothing there. You curled into a ball, hugging your knees to your chest. You didn't know if your mind was just playing tricks on you, or...  
... It took awhile for the others to be satisfied with their fishing, and you tried your best to stick close to someone, anyone, for the rest of the day. You spent most of the day with your eyes on the ground in front of you, leading many of the others to ask if something had upset you. A couple apologized for the morning's teasing. But you reassured them you were fine. What would they say if you explained your worries?  
Luckily, you had only planned to spend one night in the woods. As sunset lit the sky, you all packed up your things and loaded into the van. Whatever had happened out here, you could at least leave it behind you... At least you hoped. Paranoia kept you from looking outside at all during the ride home.

When you'd said your goodbyes and were finally home safe and sound, you kicked off your shoes and hopped upstairs. You were grateful to be in your own bed again. You reached to your bedside table and picked up a book you'd begun reading. What better time to finish it? No school tomorrow, after all! ... A few hours had passed when you'd consumed the final word on the page. You closed the book with a content hum and absentmindedly glanced out your window. ... There was nothing. No one there. Nothing but the neighboring houses, and familiar faces walking down the street. You sighed and laid back, hugging your pillow. It didn't take long for you to doze off...

... You were unpleasantly awoken by the sound of something... wet. You blinked the sleep from your eyes, wondering if your mom had left a sink running. Swinging your legs from your bed, your foot didn't quite make it to the floor. It kicked something slimy and you let out a surprised yelp. Quickly tucking your feet back under the covers, you peered cautiously over the edge of your mattress... and you were met with two dead-eyed fish. One was still twitching, gasping for air. Freshly caught. Your eyes darted around your room in confusion and, once again, you laid eyes on the streets outside. Beneath a streetlamp, across the road... it stood, watching you. You could do little but stare back until a truck obscured your vision. When it passed, the being was gone. Your brows furrowed and you looked back to the fish, not quite sure what to make of them. You had a feeling you might cause insult if you threw them away, so you reluctantly placed them both in plastic wrap and into the drawer of your fridge.

" _Was it thanking me..? Seeing that I hadn't caught any fish alongside my friends_?" It seemed a silly thought, but the only one you wanted to accept. The alternative of "sleeping with the fishes" was considerably less fortunate. But you knew one thing for certain now;

You hadn't been dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly setting the tone I think I want for this fic~♥ Thank you all for reading thus far!


	3. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's time for you to reach out a little...

The next day at school was a little daunting. Through any window you passed, you could see it in your peripherals. That tall, willowy silhouette. You found yourself trying to keep your head down as much as you could, to avoid looking out the windows. A couple classmates asked if you were feeling all right. You nodded and told them you were fine. Maybe just a little under the weather, but nothing serious.

The school day eventually came to an end, and you obviously had to go outside.. You hoisted your bag over your shoulder, took a deep breath, and opened the school doors.  
It stood across the street, as it had the night before. Simply staring.. as much as one could stare with no eyes. You glanced around at your fellow students, wondering if anyone else could see it. As usual, when you looked back, it was gone. You let out a sigh and readied yourself for the walk home. A short walk, thank goodness. Still, you locked eyes with the sidewalk until you saw the familiar chipped paint and broken railing of your front steps.  
In your room, you debated about what to do. So far, it hadn't actually... harmed you. Scared you, for sure. But... You sighed and grabbed a marker and a piece of paper. As you started writing, you couldn't help feel silly. Why would it answer you? Could it even answer you? You pushed your own thoughts away and finished writing. You then grabbed tape and went to your window. To no surprise, it was already standing there. You let out a little huff as you taped up your sign,

**WHO ARE YOU?**

You wondered if it could even read. If it could, was it fluent in the modern English language? You could only shrug, supposing you'd find out sooner or later... Taking a deep breath, you settled at your desk and began some homework. Something to keep busy. But no sooner had you picked up a pencil did your window rattle, loudly! You quickly snapped your gaze to the open space of your room, only to see the paper in your window gone, and slowly fluttering to the ground. Perplexed, you slowly picked it up. Where your words had once been, there was now only a large circle, with an X drawn through it.  
You'd be lying if you said you weren't taken aback. What did the symbol mean? .. With a little thought, you wondered if it was supposed to be its face..? No face..? For all you knew, it could've been an alien alphabet, to mean its name... You had twice as many questions for every answer. Sighing again, you picked up another sheet of paper and wrote a new message.

**WHERE ARE YOU FROM?**

Once again, when you looked away, the window rattled and a reply came floating into your room. You picked it up and saw a drawing of a forest. Not.. a very detailed forest. It was three evergreen trees, drawn in a child-like fashion. You couldn't help smiling a little at its charm. This reply also meant that it could, indeed, read English. One more message, quickly scribbled onto a fresh page and taped up.

**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

You wondered if you should've thanked it first, for replying to you at all. It took no time to respond yet again, and you caught the response before it hit the ground. However, the reply this time sent a little chill up your spine. The entire paper simply read **_YOU_**. When you looked outside again, it still stood there, its head quizzically tilted to one side. You were frozen for a moment. How were you supposed to follow up? ... Hesitantly, you wrote and put up

**WHY?**

You rubbed your arms to quell some mild goosebumps and turned back to your desk... But this time, there was no response. You frowned and turned back to the window. Your message was gone, and so was the creature. Suffice to say, you were a little disappointed. Maybe more than a little. You crossed your room and opened the window. The instant you peaked your head out, it was there. Mere inches from your face. Despite the light atmosphere you'd felt while exchanging messages, you were still chilled to be so near again. You could hear the same lingering growl from that night in the forest. You could feel an icy breath ever so gently on your cheeks. You gulped and tried to retreat into your room, but it stopped you. A slender, bony, white hand came to your shoulder and the instant it touched you, you were somewhere else. It was almost like you'd blinked but you knew you hadn't. You stood beside it and looked around. You were back in the forest.

The hand left your shoulder and pointed, down a thin path between the trees. Understanding, you stepped forward, following the trail. The forest during the day was not as frightening as you'd remembered. It was far more reassuring, being able to see where you were going. You walked until its hand fell from your vision. You looked back to see it staring at the ground by your feet. Following its gaze, you realized immediately where it had brought you. On the forest floor, there were those familiar runic markings, the remains of the netting, and upon closer inspection, a few nails hammered into the ground. You looked back up and it was hovering over you, tilting its head as if asking a question. And so, you spoke to it, face to face, for the first time.

"You... want me.. because I saved you that night? From whatever this was..?"

Its response was an odd purring sound, which you took to be affirmative. You bent down to glance at the odd trap again. You reached out, intending to brush some leaves away for a better look, but your wrist was quickly seized by its hand. Startled, you looked over your shoulder, to see it crouching beside you. It released you and dipped a bony finger toward the ground. No less than two inches away, the symbols glowed. An eerie light zapped and snapped at its finger, and it growled loudly, recoiling away. Instinctively, you grabbed its hand to take a look. The pale flesh was seared almost black. You were about to protest the demonstration, but you watched it heal at an alarming rate. You sighed, supposing it did seem fine after being fully trapped. But... what would have happened if you hadn't stumbled along? You looked up again and found it wasn't staring at you for once. It was looking down.. at your hand.. Your hands - you were still holding its hand. Embarrassed, you let go and watched it bring its hand up to its face. Examining, inspecting.

Eventually, you spoke again. "I.. I'm glad you're okay.... T-Thank you, for the fish?" Why did you thank him for the fish? You sighed, looking down at your feet. "... I can't do anything else, though. I'm not.. a magical being, or.. whatever it is you need. It was honestly an accident that I saved you, I thought you were... a _human_."

You couldn't help cringing at that confession, and you glanced up again. Both its hands came up to your shoulders, easily grasping nearly your entire upper torso. Its head came down toward you and you flinched, shutting your eyes in fear. It growled softly and you felt something on your forehead. Slowly, you opened an eye.. then the other. Its forehead lay against yours, and that lingering rumble from its throat seemed.. sad. Before you could say anything, you made the mistake of blinking, and you were back in your bedroom. You turned, spun around, looking. But.. you were alone. There was no one here with you, and no one across the street. Maybe you should've felt relieved - unburdened. But instead, you felt your heart sink a little, and suddenly, you couldn't stop looking out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this one for New Years! Didn't get a chance to review this one with a second set of eyes, so please let me know if you spot any grammatical errors! Cheers ♥


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does that saying go? "You can't miss what you never had"..?

School seemed dull. Duller than usual. A part of you wanted to just resume your normal life, finish classes, get a normal job... But the other part wondered and wondered what you had stumbled into. You didn't know its name, you had no one to talk to about it. No one that wouldn't say you were crazy. So you spent most of the school day looking wistfully out the nearest window. You certainly weren't paying attention to the week's lessons. You might've even turned in a blank test sheet - you weren't entirely sure. Several classmates had taken notice as the week went on. You couldn't answer any of them. You didn't know how.

" _I should be.. happy?_ " You thought to yourself. " _I haven't seen it, lurking and following me around... I don't have to worry or wonder if it means to hurt me. Or what it wanted me to do if I'd joined it..._ " And yet, you weren't happy. There was a pang of guilt in your heart when you thought of the creature - when you thought of the last time you'd seen each other. Your hand absentmindedly traced a soft circle on your forehead, where the two of you had connected, and your heart only felt worse. Frustrated, you shoved your hands in your pockets and sulked on your walk home. Appropriately, it started raining, and you could at least be thankful you wore a hoodie today.

You stopped at the intersection between home and the neighbouring woods. You glanced up the mountain trail and almost hoped to see.. something. A small chuckle shook your dampened shoulders. It was a good 20 minute drive into the woods, probably an hour on foot. It was raining, you were cold, and your bag could only shield your homework for so long.... But you'd already started walking. Before your mind had caught up, you had already left the concrete sidewalk for the sleek stones and branches of the forest floor. Did you want to see it again? What would you say if you did..? Maybe at least apologize for being rude, even though you hadn't meant to be. Your feet shuffled awkwardly through the mud. Lost in your own thoughts, an hour hadn't seemed very long at all. Before you knew it, you were back at that familiar tree.

At least.. you thought so. No matter where you looked, you couldn't find any remnants of the trap that had laid here. You spun around, looking every which way for something you might find familiar. The creature was nowhere to be found - why would it be here? The rain had begun to pick up. You focused and tried your best not to panic. If you simply turned around and walked in a straight line, you'd be back in town, right? That seemed like a good plan. But as you walked, you only found more trees, and the muddy ground beneath you took more and more effort to traverse. You were getting tired and cold. Your knees buckled and you tripped on something, and you went tumbling into the woods. Your awkward attempts at balancing yourself came to a halt when you crashed into something. Someone.

"What are you doing here!" A human's voice. Presumably male, and older than you. You fell back onto your rear and frantically tried to apologize, but he lunged at you, pinning you down. He held your arm in one hand, your other arm trapped beneath his knee. "Who are you? Why would you be in the forest during a rain such as this??" He demanded to know, squeezing your wrist tightly.  
"I-I got lost, I was just on my way home!" You coughed, the falling rain partially obscuring your vision. You could make out his other hand hovering near your face. Familiar markings decorated his palm and wrist.  
"What are you staring at! This is no place for children! You must-" His sentence was cut off by a blow to his body, sending him flying off of you and into a nearby tree. A black tendril slithered within your range of sight and you knew immediately what had struck him.

A sense of relief washed over you, though you should've known better. Between a monster and a human, it should have been obvious which to side with. But... you knew better. It rose before you, and you could only just make out its head in the darkness. "I... I'm so sorry, I s-shouldn't have.." you mumbled, not sure if you were blinking away rain or tears. Then a hand, pale white against the forest trees, reached out to you. As you motioned to take it, you heard a gunshot, and a familiar, eerie current sparked through the air. The creature howled and recoiled away..

"Foul one, I will not let you take another!" The man's voice came rough from where he'd flown, clearly shaken by the blow. But he pressed on, and you could see he brandished a strange, slim gun. You now recognized the projectiles - those nails in the ground by the tree, surrounded by all those symbols. Meaning.. this man had set the trap? And he... wanted to do away with the creature. You were rattled and confused. The man had clearly said "another". You didn't know what that meant, but you knew... you knew you didn't want it gone forever. It hadn't harmed you, and it had tried its best to thank you. You were shaken from your thoughts as it growled painfully and retreated slowly into the forest. Each nail produced sickening sparks of light, driving it back step by step. "Stop it!!" You screamed and willed yourself to move. All you could manage was to grab at the man's ankles, momentarily ceasing his assault.

"You-! Why would you stop me? This monster has slain others, other humans! You-" The man paused in his speech and turned on you. He hesitated for barely a moment before kicking you away. You cried out as you hit the ground once more. He stood over you, the barrel of his gun pointed at you. "You've already been bewitched, haven't you?! I cannot save someone like you. I'm sorry, but this... is an act of mercy." He spoke solemnly, but his face showed a twisted rage. He pulled the trigger and a sharp pain erupted in your shoulder. You could only scream as your body convulsed in the throes of magical energy and your eyes slowly rolled back.

Amidst your tearing voice, you heard the creature roar, followed by the unmistakable sound of multiple bones breaking. The nail in your shoulder was very suddenly, very forcibly, yanked out and the surge of pain stopped. You were breathless and your vision was steadily growing fuzzy. You felt soft tears fall down your face as you looked up. It came to you and picked you up ever so gently, as though it were afraid of breaking you. You were cradled against its chest and were, pleasantly, greeted by a soft heartbeat. You managed a single thought before blacking out in its arms.

" _Why did I ever think you would hurt me?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I..! Am very worried of my writing coming across too cheesy x__x Please let me know what you think, and if there's anything I can improve on as the story progresses! I hope the use of magic wasn't too... silly x.x


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They always say "there's someone out there for you". They never said that "someone" had to be human~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just updated yesterday, but I was in a creative mood and just started writing ^^; There are definitely later scenes I'm excited to get to, so this chapter is a little longer than 1-4, hope you enjoy!

You awoke to the sound of a crackling fire and the comforting smell of something sweet. You sat up and found yourself in what appeared to be a log cabin. ... A very LARGE log cabin. You sat on a worn sofa, with a tattered blanket over your body. There was a muddy rug by the fire, and the tallest ceiling you'd ever seen reaching above you. You glanced over the sofa and found a charming dinner table with four intricately carved wooden chairs. This place was so warm.. so welcoming. You made an attempt to stand from the sofa, but your knee buckled beneath you. You fell against the armrest with a dull thud, your shoulder scolding you for attempt at movement.

In an instant, it was with you in the room. Before you stood two slender legs, which you followed upward to find that familiar face. He crouched over you, hands hovering at your sides. A low whine emitted from its throat, and you smiled gently.  
"I'm okay," you reassured it, pulling yourself back up onto the sofa. "I guess I didn't realize just what kind of shape I'm in..."  
It hurried away and you realized you had never seen it move until now. It kind of... buzzed? Watching it made your eyes feel cloudy, as it seemed to apparate from one spot to the next. Before you knew it, it returned and a small cup had appeared beside you.  
You took it and thanked him, sipping it slowly. The sweet scent had been the drink, you presumed. It was a lovely tea, mixed with honey. As it cooled, you gulped it down faster until the cup was empty. Getting electrocuted makes you thirsty, apparently.

You placed the cup beside you on the sofa and looked around the room once more. There were drawings scattered about on the walls, all kept up with natural splinters in the wood. They seemed to be drawings of him, and.. other people?  
"Is this your home?" you asked, looking up at him.  
He nodded, a soft sound thrumming from his throat. He gently picked you up again and began carrying you through the cabin. There was a little kitchen area; just an old fashioned water pump and sink, with bare cupboards. Upstairs, there were many bedrooms, some with unmade beds, and others looking like they hadn't been touched since the place was built. You could hear a subtle purring noise in his chest as he carried you, and you couldn't help feeling a little happiness of your own.

Eventually, you asked, "Do you live alone?" and he nodded once more. Then he surprised you. He bent his neck down and nuzzled the side of your face with his. You felt yourself flush a little but made no effort to pull away.  
"... I'm not sure I can stay here." You had to say it, and of course he made the same sad whine that pained your heart. "I have a family, back home. Just my mom and I, and yeah, we fight a lot.. but she's still my mom. A-And I have school..."  
He chittered sadly and carefully set you down. You were surprised to find you could stand with ease. Perhaps there was something in the tea. "But-! That doesn't mean... I don't want to see you anymore.." He seemed to brighten up, and he tilted his head to one side in earnest. "I don't mind.. coming to the forest and seeing you. I have lots of free time every day after school, a-and I don't have school on weekends... Would you like it, if I came to visit?"  
A soft, happy hum was his response. He brushed a loose strand of hair from your face, surprising you yet again and bringing a pink hue back to your cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes..! I can start visiting tomorrow - and if it's rainy.. maybe you could come get me?"  
He nodded eagerly and you couldn't help a bright smile.

He offered a hand, which you graciously took, and you were back in your bedroom in the blink of an eye. You immediately checked your window and he stood across the street, waving slowly. You laughed softly and waved back before he disappeared in his usual way. Carefully, you shuffled across your room and laid on your bed, sighing happily. " _I guess I owe him thanks this time_ ," you thought... Eh? ... When had you started thinking of him as a _him_? ... You blushed again and shrugged to yourself. You had a feeling he wouldn't mind, and it felt.. better to refer to him as "him", instead of "it". You smiled again and curled up under your covers. You honestly couldn't remember when you'd last felt this excited for tomorrow.

\---

The next couple weeks had been wonderful. As promised, you met up with him every day after school. He had shown you a different part of the forest each day, and you realized the woods went on much farther than you had ever imagined. You saw something new each afternoon; there had been a hawk that caught a squirrel mid-jump, and a rainbow small enough to fit your palm in the falls of a small stream. Time spent with him was peaceful and treasured.

That's how it was...

One day, you were heading into the woods to meet him when a voice called out to you. You turned to see a classmate - a particularly annoying one. She was the self-proclaimed "smartest in class" and she very much enjoyed flaunting when she could. She ran up to you and started asking about your most recent quiz. What score had you gotten? Oh that's right, you failed, getting less than 30% off the questions right. You scowled and tried brushing her off. You weren't stupid, you just hadn't studied. You weren't interested. She continued following you as you went along your usual trail, no matter how you tried to dissuade her.

Eventually you reached your usual meeting place, and luckily, he wasn't there. You sighed a little and turned on your classmate. You told her to leave you alone, and that she had no business nagging you about your grades. She should just sit and enjoy being lonely at the top, because that's all she cared about. She opened her mouth to refute your statement when her eyes drifted behind you, and she froze. You were about to ask what the heck she was staring at when a familiar, hissing growl echoed behind you.

_Oh no._

You turned and saw him, towering over the two of you, tendrils swaying ominously. Your classmate shouted for you to run, grabbing you by the wrist and dragging you behind her. You yelled for her to let go of you but she ignored you in her panicked state of mind. In seconds, he was upon the two of you and your classmate was roughly yanked apart from you and shoved to the ground. She yelped and cried, pleading for her life. When no further advances came, she peered upward and saw you cradled in his arms.  
Perhaps.. it was a little bit your fault. You didn't push him away, or insist he put you down. The relief and safety you felt with him was overwhelming and you simply nestled against his chest. "What the hell are you??" She looked up at you with fear and scorn, and slowly stood before turning and sprinting back toward town. You couldn't help frowning as you watched her run, but.. maybe it would be fine? What would she tell everyone anyway, that she saw you with a monster in the woods? Who would believe that?

He pulled you from your worrying thoughts with a soft nuzzle. You looked up at him and smiled. He hummed, pleased, and carried you away as he often enjoyed doing. The two of you found a clearing in the trees and sat together. Watching him sit always made you giggle a little bit, because he was so very tall. His legs alone nearly made up your entire height, but that made him carrying you all the more fun. You gasped softly when a young doe made her way into the clearing. You smiled widely as she approached the two of you. See? She knew better. She knew he meant no harm. She sniffed at your hand before letting you pet the top of her nose.

Then suddenly, she turned her head, listening. She quickly bound away and you looked in the opposite direction. Honestly, you hoped it might've been a wolf, or a bear. But- "There they are!" Your classmate. She entered the clearing, her hair disheveled, followed by two police officers from town. She yelled, calling both of you monsters, that you'd clearly been possessed or something. Both men raised their guns and pointed them at you. Of course, he stood and brought you close to him, shielding you. The bullets wouldn't hurt him, you knew that.  
"This is a misunderstanding," you called out. "There's nothing to be afraid of, he won't hurt anyone!"  
But... why would they listen? You sighed and felt your heart sink. Of course. Miss perfect As had been the one to tell them you were crazy. And now they could see him for themselves. Of course they wouldn't listen to you.

You knew he could easily fight them back, but hurting humans would only reassure them that he was a monster. You held his hand against your chest and looked up at him. He seemed nervous, and his tendrils weren't bared. Was he afraid that you'd get hurt? You looked back at the officers, who were now shouting for you to come quietly. You thought of your mom and wondered if they'd blame her. You were always the trouble child, maybe they'd pity her. But no matter what, if you stayed, they'd hunt him down. People fear what they do not understand. So you looked up at him once more and tugged gently on his hand so he'd look at you too. He did and you spoke to him softly.

"Run away with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize I've broken a bit of the Slender Man lore, and probably will continue to do so. But I will still do my best to keep within the usual parameters. Of course, this is a Reader fic, so some things will be a little fluffier than normal :3


	6. Together

You could barely hear their voices shouting after you before you were teleported away, deep into the forest. He stood, still holding you close, your hand still in his. Then suddenly, he circled round, kneeling before you, and reached up to brush your face. You were puzzled until you saw your tears on his fingers. You hadn't even realized you'd started crying.  
"I'm sorry... I don't know why-..." But maybe you did. You had just lost your home. It was a small town, full of average people - most whom annoyed you or even picked on you from time to time - but it had still been your home, where you were born and raised. And... you could only hope your mom would be okay.  
He opened his arms and you immediately accepted, leaning forward against his torso. Your shoulders shook with the force of your sobs, though no sound left you. He simply held you, gently patting your hair.  
When you'd finally spent your tears, you backed away and looked up at him. You said nothing, so he leaned down as he had before, to press his forehead against yours. Despite everything, you were grateful for him. He had shown you the world in a new light, in a way you never would have seen without him.

You sniffled softly and brought a hand to his cheek. In all fairness, you had also been afraid when you first met him in the dark of night. His skin didn't quite feel human, and you'd noticed that his suit was simply part of him. It didn't really come off, though the collar created the illusion of layers. You thought the tie was a very charming touch. His proportions were the most unsettling, you supposed. While his head was about the average size of a grown man's, his shoulders were much more broad. Then the frame of his body led into a lanky torso, far too long to be human. His legs and arms were equally long. His hands were nearly twice the size of your head, with long, bony fingers.  
You hadn't noticed your hands drifting as you were lost in thought. Each part of him you observed, you'd traced with your fingertips until you reached his hands. He let out a soft, trilling noise and you looked up with more than a little red in your cheeks. His tendrils were waving behind him.. almost like a happy pup. You laughed softly and let your hands fall to your sides.

"Now what?" you asked him, gently rubbing your arms to keep warm. "... I guess I'm sticking with you now, but.. I'm still human. I.." You laughed again. "I guess I'll.. learn to cook wild rabbits, o-or something..?"  
You were, admittedly, very lost about proceeding forward. The last thing you wanted was to simply be a burden on him. He tipped your chin up to look at him once more, then placed his hand on your shoulder. Then you were back in the cabin. You blinked, a little confused but not unnerved. He gestured for you to sit down once again on the sofa, so you did. In a moment, he returned.. with a young girl.

Now.. Now you were a little worried. She was pale, almost as pale as he, and she held no expression. She seemed no older than ten. Her eyes were devoid of light, but she was certainly alive. "I don't understand... Who is this?"  
"Lily is Lily!"  
You nearly jumped. You hadn't expected her to answer.  
"Lily had a family that was mean to her. They hit her and burned her-" she turned her head to show you the scarring on her neck "- so Lily ran away. Lily ran to the forest and found Him!" She pointed enthusiastically at your mutual friend. When you looked up at him, you saw he was staring at Lily as she spoke. When he turned to you, she stopped speaking.  
You looked confused, so he looked back at her and she continued. "Lily is... broken." Her tone changed, and you understood that.. he was speaking through her.

"He did not understand when He found Lily. He simply wanted to keep Lily away from the ones who had harmed her. Such a little thing, Lily did not deserve such pain. So He took Lily in. Lily and many others, over many years." He and Lily gestured to the paintings and drawings you'd seen on the walls. "We lived with Him, for a time. But He could not keep us. His presence seems to be.. fatal for human kind. The children slowly fell ill and were bedridden. In time, He came to realize it was His doing..."  
He paused and Lily took you by the hand. She was cold, and you hesitated for a moment before following. The two took you upstairs. "This is Lily's room. The others also had rooms, until they eventually passed away... He stopped taking in children then. He did not know how to stop the illness. Then the time came when Lily was the only child left."  
Lily looked up at you, a gentle smile on her face. "Lily was dying. He did not want to be alone again. He did not want to say goodbye... So He did the only thing He knew how. He made Lily... like Him."

You looked up at him, eyes wide with concern. He continued, "There is a ritual. Something He had known for centuries, but never used. Never needed. He did not know.. He did not understand what it would do to Lily. Lily lived, but... 'Lily' is gone. Lily will only speak when He wills her to. Lily will only walk, sit, or sleep when He wills her to..."  
He knelt on one knee and gently stroked Lily's hair. "He did not mean for this to happen. Now, Lily cannot die unless... He destroys her."  
"And you couldn't," you cut in, taking his other hand in both of yours. "... You had good intentions. And... you're alone. There's no way you could've known what would happen..."  
He sighed. Lily sighed. "Lily stays here when He is gone. He cannot interact with man-made objects. He cannot hold things like blankets... or cups. Lily made your tea the other night. This is why He chooses to live in this cabin, for the logs are of the Earth. Wood is of the Earth."

You felt your head spin a little. There was so much to take in. "Why are you telling me all this..?" you asked, a little afraid of the answer.  
"He made a mistake with Lily. He did not consider her age, her mental capacity... But you may be different. You have spent much time with Him, yet the illness has not affected you. Even when He has come into contact with you, you remain healthy..."  
You knew where this was going. "I.. don't want to leave you, but... T-This is.. frankly terrifying. I don't know if-.. You don't even know if I'll live. If I'll still be me..." But it wasn't as though you had anywhere else to go.  
"He... is afraid of losing you." He confessed, "You have been His greatest joy these many days. The greatest joy He has had in many millenia of existence. If this will not work for you, He does not know who else... No." He paused and touched his forehead to yours. " **I** do not want anyone else."  
You couldn't help blushing. There were seven billion other humans on the planet, but he was so sure you were the one destined to survive this? Survive and be... his eternal companion. "This is what you meant when you said you wanted _me_..?"  
He nodded. "He did not offer it immediately because He was still unsure of the illness. But you saved Him that night, from the huntsman that sought to end Him. He saw goodness in you that other humans lack."

You thought for a moment... You thought for a while. Was this what you wanted? To be an immortal being? ... You looked up at him again and your heart gave you your answer.  
"If this doesn't work, I would still have to say goodbye to you one day. Because I will grow old and you won't. So... I guess now is as good a time as any to give it a try. While I'm still young and cute," you joked, trying to keep your spirits light.  
Lily immediately turned and skipped down the hall. He stood and took your hand, leading you after her. "Lily will gather the things we need! Lily will meet you outside at midnight!"  
You waved after her, then let your hand fall to your side. You grabbed the hem of your shirt, wringing it nervously. So he lifted you, and nuzzled his face against yours. It made you smile, as he'd wanted, and he took the two of you outside in a flash.  
He moved as he always did; oddly hovering and buzzing between the trees. You'd learned that it was simply the way he walked. He had no footfalls, and he occasionally passed right through a stray branch or two. But he could never pass through a fallen tree or stump. Always around or over top.

After some time, you reached the clearing where you'd seen the young doe. The clearing seemed so empty and dark in the night, and you felt goosebumps up and down your arms. You felt him hesitate before setting you down gently on your feet.  
"Lily is here! Lily will instruct you," she spoke in a jovial tone. "Please do not move. Lily is going to place herbs around you that will protect you."  
You could hear her small feet shuffling in the grass. She circled you, stopping occasionally to place something down. The smell of sage wafted through the air and you inhaled deeply.  
"Miss, please drink!" Lily came up to you, guiding your hands to a cup you could not see. "Hibiscus tea! Good for the soul."  
You nodded and drank it all. The warm, sweet taste settled your nerves a little bit.  
"Now... please close your eyes. You cannot open them until everything is finished..." She paused and he reached out to you from the darkness. "No turning back from here on out... Are you sure you wish to proceed?"  
You took a deep breath, then held his hand in yours as you closed your eyes. "I'm sure."

Suddenly, his hand was gone. You willed yourself to keep your eyes shut as a howling wind struck you. You were chilled to the bone, a sense of panic creeping up your spine. Static filled your ears, and you were about to call out, when-  
" _Can you hear me?_ "  
You gasped softly and turned on the spot. In the darkness of your mind, you could see his figure standing there, just out of reach. His voice was ethereal, a soft echo in your thoughts. "Y-Yes, I can hear you."  
" _Good girl. It is comforting to know that you can finally hear me... You will experience some pain, but I promise it will be brief... I will ask you some questions, to keep your mind focused_."  
You nodded and felt him take your hand. It was a little disorienting, since the image of him hadn't moved. There was a sudden, burning pain on the back of your hand and you couldn't help crying out. You quickly bit your lip to silence yourself as you felt tears sting behind your eyelids.  
" _You are doing well, please stay strong... First question; What is your full name?_ " You told him and there was another wave of pain. " _Just a little longer... Second; How old are you?_ " Again, you answered and were rewarded with another strike. " _My final question; Why do you choose to stay with me?_ "  
You choked back a sob and took a deep breath before tilting your head up to see him. "Because I wish.. for you to no longer be lonely. I want to be by your side, take your hand when no one else will... Because I just.. want to be with you."

The wind ceased at once, as did the pain in your hand. " _You may open your eyes, little one._ " You did so, and were surprised. The night no longer seemed as dark. You could clearly make out trees on the opposite end of the clearing, and even an owl, nesting in a hollow. He stood before you, towering as always. He brought your hand to his chest and you could see your new marking. The same he had shown you when you first "spoke"; a circle with an X through it.  
" _Through this ancient bond, you are now mine. You are under my absolute care._ " He called your name and the forest seemed to shudder in response, as though acknowledging you. He bent down until his face was even with yours, and he spoke a little anxiously. " _Can you say something... little one?_ "

He was afraid it had failed. Afraid you'd become a mindless puppet like Lily. And so you smiled, cupped his cheek in your palm, and simply replied,

"I am yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are getting longer and longer, ahaha xP Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! I think... this might be the largest chuck of cheese I've written so far, but I hope my image of Slender comes across well~  
> He's just a lonely creature, and humans so often shun things that are different.


	7. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning again, little by little~

You awoke in your room, startled. At first, you thought it might've all been a dream, until you glanced at your hand. The mark remained, and you sighed in relief. You stood and looked out your window. He stood on your side of the street for once, the dim streaks of sunrise lighting his shoulders.  
In your mind, he spoke to you. He told you this was your goodbye to your old life, to grab minor essentials that you wanted for the house, and then to leave it all behind. As harsh as it might've sounded, you knew he only spoke the truth. For better or for worse, you'd given up your humanity. You would no longer age, nor would you fall ill. He had explained that, just like Lily, you still needed to eat and drink. But minimal amounts, and food did not necessarily need to be cooked. You were determined to cook everything anyway.

You packed your backpack full of practical clothes - weather would still affect you, even if you couldn't get sick. You grabbed a single stuffed animal that you'd had since you were young, to keep you from getting too lonely or homesick. Lastly, you picked up a pen and paper and wrote a letter to your mother.  
"Hey Mom,  
I figure you've already heard the report from the police, since you're not home right now. I wanted to write this to say a few things.  
Firstly, I'm perfectly fine. I'm healthy, and I'm happy. Nothing bad has happened to me, no matter what they tell you. Second, I'm sorry. I know you'll probably have a tough time because of me, but I want you to know that I don't regret anything. What they're calling a 'monster' is someone precious to me, and I wouldn't trade away the time I've spent here for anything. And third. This is goodbye. I won't be home anymore, to keep you safe, and because it's clear I'm no longer welcome among 'normal' people.  
I hope you're not too mad. I know you'll be mad no matter what, and that's okay. That's my bad. I hope you'll have a long, happy life. I'm sorry, again. Hope you can forgive me.  
Love you."  
You signed your name at the bottom, then folded it up on your desk and wrote "MOM" on the front. When you were positive that you'd grabbed everything, you went to the window and waved to him. He nodded and came up to get you. Two quick flashes later, you were back in the cabin.

"Welcome home!" Lily cheered as you stepped inside. "Lily can take your things upstairs?"  
You smiled and pat her head. "Thank you, Lily, but I'll take them myself. I should get more acquainted with this place, after all."  
She nodded and ran off somewhere. As you reached the top of the stairs, you could see him standing at the end of the hall, one room before the end. He pushed the door open for you. The room was simple; a small wooden bed with an old mattress lay near a window with no curtain, and there was a wooden dresser on the opposite side.

" _You may leave your belongings here, however you would like,_ " He explained. " _My personal room is the next room over, should you need anything._ "  
' _Of course my room is next to his_ ', you thought to yourself. You smiled up at him and thanked him. You looked at how he crouched to fit beneath the human-sized ceiling and couldn't help frowning a little. "It's a shame that this place couldn't have been built a little taller..."  
He tilted his head to one side. " _This is perfectly fine. I do not feel any fatigue or discomfort like this. A child once told me it was 'endearing', that I have to position myself like so to fit inside these rooms._ "  
You laughed softly as you laid your bag on the bed. You could unpack later. "... By the way, now that I can finally talk with you..." you fiddled with your fingers, a little nervous to ask. "... Do you have a name?"  
He chuckled softly and your cheeks flushed ever so slightly. " _Over the years, I have gained a few names. I did not have one before I first encountered humans. They called me 'Slender Man' which is.. quite literal. But I do not mind it. It was easy for the children to pronounce. Others have called me 'The Pale One', or even 'The White King'. Though I am not sure.. what I am king of._ "  
"King of the forest, maybe?" You giggled a little. "... I think I'd go with 'Slender'. It's literal, but it suits you..!"  
" _If you are happy with it, then I do not mind,_ " He nuzzled you, which drew another gentle laugh from your chest.

This new life would take some adjusting to, but you were determined. You turned to him again and asked, "Would it be all right if we go into the forest today? I'd like to.. see what's different about the new me."  
Slender nodded and seemed to growl enthusiastically. You realized his "sounds" were harder to hear, now that you could speak with him. " _Of course, I would happy to escort you._ "  
You had a feeling he would simply transport you again, and so you insisted upon walking from the cabin to the clearing. It occurred to you that you had no idea how far apart certain places were, as Slender always buzzed you from one place to the next.  
As you walked, you watched him move alongside you and you could see him stepping softly on the forest floor. Before, his motions had looked twitchy - almost incomplete. Clearly, being "like him" meant that you could see him as he truly was, rather than how humans perceived him.  
The clearing was a pleasant distance from the cabin; not too far away, but also not so close that teleporting seemed pointless. The air of the forest was fresh and clean as always, and you relished in it for a good moment. Then you turned to face him, hands planted on your hips. "So! Mister Slender, what's the first thing I should know?"  
His hand pat your head softly. " _I appreciate that you are eager to adjust to your new life, but I hope you will allow me to take things slow. I have never had to teach anyone before. I can just barely remember what it was like for myself, when I awoke._ "  
Your hands dropped slowly to your sides as you nodded gently.  
" _Good girl. Now then. I suppose the first thing would be... moving._ " You looked puzzled, so he continued. " _We walked at a fair pace on the way here, but the forest is now a part of you. You will see all it has to offer. Let us try this first; Close your eyes and simply... feel what is around you._ "  
You closed your eyes and you could hear birds, the wind ruffling the grass.. The usual things you'd heard outside before. But as you listened closer, you could hear different.. types of birds. You found you could distinctly tell them apart, even if you didn't know the species. On the nearest tree, you could hear a caterpillar chewing on a leaf. A butterfly's wing beats, and the softest footfalls of ants marching.

When you opened your eyes, it all went quiet again. Back to the breeze you recognized. " _In time, you will become accustomed to filtering what you do and do not wish to pay mind to. For now, moving at higher speeds may be difficult. You now will notice the thinnest of roots in the ground, the smallest insects flying through the air._ "  
You nodded once more, then began walking toward the trees. As you reached the edge of the clearing, you picked up your pace. Almost immediately, you reflexively dodged a ladybug drifting in front of you. In hindsight, you hadn't needed to dodge, as the tiny creature easily flew out of your way. You tried moving just a little faster, but it was short lived as you fumbled over your steps to avoid a gathering of clovers.  
"You see?" Slender appeared beside you, just next to the bed of clovers. "This is why I chose to carry you, when we would spend time here. There are many little things humans do not notice. Things they trample on and destroy..."  
You couldn't help looking a little sad. You found yourself wondering how many times you'd carelessly stomped through these woods, not caring what lay on the forest floor, or on the bark of trees. "Worry not, I do not blame you. Mankind lost sight of such things centuries ago..." The sad tone of his voice hurt you, and you wished to try again. To be better.

\---

The day far sooner than you'd hoped, and Slender insisted upon heading home at sunset. " _The forest is still dangerous at night. And while no creature that dwells within would harm you, you never know.. whom you may find._ "  
You remembered the huntsmen and how even Slender had been snared by his trap. So, reluctantly, you agreed and walked back together. Lily greeted you a few feet from the front door. "Welcome home, welcome home! Lily made stew for the two of us!" She beamed proudly and you gave her head a comforting pat. You felt your heart ache, knowing Slender tried so hard to let her natural self shine through. Perhaps it would be best if you let yourself think of her as a normal little girl...  
You walked into the kitchen door frame as you were lost in thought. Immediately, Slender was at your side. " _Are you all right? My apologies, I should not have let you strain yourself so much today..._ "  
"No, no, I'm perfectly fine!" you reassured him, gently rubbing your forehead. "I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I promise I'm okay!"  
Nevertheless, he nuzzled your forehead and offered a hand as you entered the kitchen and dining area. As promised, a warm stew awaited you at the table, across from a very bouncy, excited Lily. "Lily has not eaten with anyone in so long!" You happily sat down and took a wooden spoon in hand. Once you were completely settled, Lily dug into her bowl.  
You scooped a bite and cautiously tried it. It was certainly... gamey. You could tell it was some kind of bird stew with root vegetables and more sage. Not unpleasant, just new to a city girl's taste buds. "Thank you, Lily, this is really good..!" you smiled at her, laughing softly as she looked up from her bowl with her face covered in food.

The two of you finished up dinner quick enough, and you took charge of washing up. It was a little strange having wooden and til dishes, but also.. a little homely. Once you'd finished, you walked Lily upstairs to her bedroom and said goodnight, before heading to your own.  
You found Slender waiting for you as you opened the door. " _How was dinner?_ " he asked innocently.  
"Honestly? ... A little odd," you chuckled, "but I'm sure I'll get used to it! I know a little about cooking, so I might just experiment with herbs or something from the forest for future meals. But I'm full, and that's what's important."  
He nodded and followed you with his gaze as you walked to your backpack. You looked at the wooden bed and old mattress and were very thankful you'd brought your own blanket. Just a plain, cotton sheet, enough to keep warm but not overheat.  
You yawned and stretched before settling down on the bed. Slender still stood, crouched over in the room, simply observing you. Though you didn't really know why, you blushed as he stared. The ritual hadn't revealed any eyes or a mouth to you; he really did have no face.  
"I know you said you're not uncomfortable like that... but you don't have to stand, you know? ... Why don't you sit here?" you pat the edge of your bed. "J-Just until I fall asleep..."  
Slender tilted his head - his usual little quirk. " _Hmm... Curious.. No one has ever asked me to sit with them before..._ " He shuffled closer and slowly, slowly, bent his knees until he landed gently beside your legs. His head just barely avoided the ceiling this way.  
"See? Isn't that better?" you smiled brightly and lay down on your side, so you could keep watching him. "We can go back to the clearing tomorrow, hmm? I really wanna get the hang of 'feeling the forest'."  
He nodded, giving your head a small pat. " _Rest now. You did well today. I will still be here in the morning, worry not._ "  
"I-I know you will..." Your cheeks flushed. "... Goodnight, Slender."  
Once more, he bent down to nuzzle your forehead.  
" _Goodnight._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaah, I tried really hard not to let this chapter sound too.... domestic? x3x I hope it's okay! Planning for some mild conflict in the next chapter, please stay tuned!


	8. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little water never hurt anyone

You awoke the next morning, the sunlight against your face. You sat up and stretched before rubbing the sleep from your eyes. A quick trip to the bathroom to wake yourself up, and then you made your way downstairs for breakfast. Except, there was no breakfast.  
"Good morning!" you were greeted by an ever-bubbly Lily. "We're gonna go fishing today! Lily hasn't been fishing in a very long time!"  
You smiled warmly and followed her out the door to an awaiting Slender Man. He began walking ahead of the two of you as Lily eagerly took your hand to guide you along.  
"I.. noticed we don't have any fishing supplies?" you asked, a little puzzled.  
He turned slightly to look at you. " _Yes, that is correct. You will have no need for those tools the way we fish._ "   
You were intrigued, but just a tad nervous. "Don't worry, Lily will show you!" She cheered at your side, giggling all the while you walked.

It didn't take too long to reach a wide river. And you'd only bumped two mushrooms and a resting bumblebee along the way. That was an improvement!  
Lily took you straight to the riverbed and you stopped just shy of the water, looking back at Slender.  
" _You may tread forward, carefully. We'll dry your clothes by the fire later._ "  
You watched Lily as you carefully stepped over rocks and tadpoles. Lily rolled up her sleeves and scanned the shallow waters earnestly. When the time came, she stuck her hand fast into the water and pulled back with a fish in hand.  
" _An old method, certainly. But truly, the best method._ " Slender mused aloud. " _There is no need to prep 'bait', no need to use more lives than necessary. No need to make 'poles' or fishing line._ "  
You understood and brought your eyes to the water. You made a few attempts as Slender watched, missing the fish each time. You glanced back at him and felt uneasy. It wasn't news to you that you couldn't tell what Slender was thinking, or how he felt. But given the day's earlier happenings, you wished you could. You took a deep breath and focused as best you could on the river again. A little closer... A little more...  
Finally, you struck, and managed to grab one! You hurriedly yanked it from the water, eager to show Slender your success, but you slipped on the slippery base of the river and fell backward with a yelp and splash.  
... Miraculously, the fish remained in your grip, limply flailing in attempt for freedom.

" _Are you all right?_ " Slender was, of course, at your side instantly.  
"Yes... I'm fine, thanks..." you mumbled, more than a little embarrassed. But you'd caught one, so.. hooray for small victories.  
You handed Lily the dace and stood carefully. Slender offered you a hand, then stopped, seeming.. distracted. You followed what you assumed was his gaze and saw the waters had soaked through your shirt, and while your bra was frilly and cute, the last thing you wanted was to show off. You quickly covered yourself with your arms, crossing them over your chest.  
" _... Are you all right?_ " He uncharacteristically repeated himself, having shaken himself from his daze.  
"Uh.. yeah... I-I think that's enough fish for just us, hmm? Let's.. go home and cook them..!" You smiled up at him before leading the charge back to the cabin.

\---

Of course, you couldn't eat while wearing wet clothes. So while Lily prepped everything, again, you went upstairs to the bathroom. The mirror was dusty and a little cracked, but the plumbing was fully functional. You'd packed a small facecloth for washing up and a towel for bathing. There was a faucet, but no shower head, so you were set to enjoy a good, old-fashioned bath. You filled the provided bucket with water, then stripped down, leaving your soaked clothes on the counter top.

You settled into the tub and poured the water slowly over yourself. Of course it was less than lukewarm, but hey! It was a good way to wake up in the morning. You were scrubbing away when a voice came from over your shoulder.  
" _Is everything all right, little one?_ " Slender was behind you without a sound and you nearly jumped out of your skin as you yelped. " _Oh.. My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you. I was simply.. worried. You seemed in such a rush for home from the river._ "  
You looked at him in disbelief as he continued to look at you, but he didn't seem to understand. "Slender..! You can't just pop in on people when they're taking a bath, they're supposed to be private!"  
He tilted his head. " _The children did not mind when I was here. A few asked me to play with them, with little boats they had for the bath.._ "  
"That's okay, they're little kids. But... y'know, older humans like privacy..." You made great effort to both keep your legs shut tight and to hide your upper body.  
Slender watched you and how you hid yourself.. and it seemed to click. " _... Ah. My apologies, once again... Of course, humans, like other mammals, develop different sexual characteristics as they grow older, such as.. br-_ "  
"YES! A-All that!" you interrupted. "So... c-could I please finish my bath with some privacy?"  
He nodded and stepped out soundlessly, save for the door closing behind him.  
You knew your face had to be bright red. It never occurred to you that he would barge in on you. Then again, he had only previously had children as his wards, so you couldn't really blame him for not realizing... but a thousand-year old being should know better! You quickly finished washing and drying yourself and were pleasantly greeted by the smell of cooked fish as you entered the dining room.

"I hope you like it! Lily found some new berries in the woods yesterday, they should be a good garnish!" the young girl beamed as she sat across from you, a fork already in hand.  
You returned the smile and began cutting into the fish. The crisp skin easily broke under the knife and you were rewarded with a tender, flavourful bite.  
"Mm... This is really nice! Very satisfying having caught the fish ourselves too," you mumbled through chewing.  
Slender seemed pleased seeing you eat, then left the room without a word. You assumed he had something to do, as he never ate with the two of you anyway. You happily gobbled down another fish, though you were always a little saddened that Lily would go silent when he left the two of you alone.

**\- [ _Slender POV_ ] -**

Outside in the hall, Slender found himself lingering at the door. He placed a hand over his chest - an attempt to quell the uneasiness he felt. It was not guilt, as you seemed mostly all right, despite his sudden intrusion. His mind wandered to the image of you; your dampened hair and soft, bare skin... He shook his head and growled softly. It was such an unfamiliar feeling that weighed on his heart. He simply told himself he needed to focus and teach you as best he could today. Perhaps he could inquire further of your feelings, and his own, at a later time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope this chapter wasn't too short >u< Please comment and let me know if you're still enjoying the story! I'm always up for critique and such to improve my writing! ♥ I've finally thought of a few, BIGGER, plot points for down the road, so I hope you stay tuned!


	9. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starry night skies are known for being romantic~

A gentle hand roused you from your sleep. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust in the darkness of your new room.  
" _Good evening_ ," Slender spoke softly. " _I hope you do not mind my waking you. I would love to show you something, if you are willing?_ "  
You yawned a long yawn before answering. "I suppose it can't wait until sunrise?"  
Slender shook his head. " _We will have missed it by dawn's arrival._ " He extended a hand to you. " _And it will not be reoccurring tomorrow night._ "  
Curiousity was, apparently. greater than your need for more sleep. You let your feet rest on the cool wooden floor and asked Slender to wait outside while you changed into something warmer. He almost immediately vanished at your request, which brought a light hue to your cheeks.  
As you pulled on a sweater and sweatpants, you thought back to your brief run-in in the bathroom. Maybe you could talk with him later about it... You hoped you hadn't been too short with him before.  
Your hair was a bit of a frizzy, bedhead mess, but you hoped Slender wouldn't mind. You met him downstairs in quick time, smiling as you approached him.

"What was it you wanted to show me?"  
He held his hand out to you. " _I will take you there. I do not wish to chance missing it._ "  
Nodding, you took his hand and were instantly taken away, to a hilltop field you didn't recognize. The grass tickled your feet, and the soft night air warmly welcomed you.  
" _Look to the sky, little one. It should begin in just a moment._ "  
You did as he asked and sure enough, in short time, you were greeted with an incredible view. First one.. then two.. then several more shooting stars flew across the dark night sky.  
A shower such as this probably happened once or twice since you'd been born in your little town, but the streetlights always kept it too bright to see, and the tall forest trees blocked the view as well.  
Now it was crystal clear, and you couldn't contain the widest smile you'd ever worn. "Slender... This is beautiful..."  
You heard a soft, approving growl. " _I am very glad you like it. This particular meteor shower passes by every year on this day. I simply could not wait a year to show you, if we had missed it tonight. So I hope it is worth the loss of sleep._ "  
"I love it..." You stared up in awe, then laughed softly. "It's definitely worth losing a few winks. I can always sleep into the afternoon, y'know."

Slender slowly, carefully, sat on the grassy hill and motioned for you to join him. His long fingers gently patting the earth at his side made you giggle, and you absolutely couldn't refuse. You sat beside him, hugging your knees to your chest as you gazed back toward the night's magic.  
You let a hand fall beside you, aiming to support yourself on the hill. But instead, you found his and flinched away. "Oh, sorry..!" Unfortunately, it was quite difficult to both hide your face in your sweats and still watch the stars.  
He cocked his head to the side, then reached toward you and stole your hand away from your knees. " _I do not mind keeping our hands together. You are warm, and soft... Unless it is my old hands that bother you?_ "  
"N-No!" You exclaimed, probably a little too loudly. "... No, that's not.. They don't bother me at all, Slender..." Your hand fit neatly in his palm, the tops of your fingers just barely reaching around. You sighed softly, wondering just what was going on in your head. As you looked back up to the sky, you let yourself fall gently against his arm.  
It was his turn to flinch a little, but he was quick to settle back into a comfortable posture. " _Hmm... This is nice, yes? I believe the word is 'comfy'..?_ "  
You smiled and nodded. The two of you sat and watched the sky fly by until dawn came, and the first light of sunrise broke the horizon.

"I-"  
" _You-_ "

A moment passed. Then you giggled and offered he speak first.  
" _Well... I suppose it might be best for me to be frank._ " Slender paused and turned himself so he knelt before you, facing you. " _Since I first saw you, when you saved me nights ago, I have felt... odd. At first, it was simply a bit of a.. 'fuzzy feeling', you might say. I felt the need to see you at least once every day. I thought, perhaps I was worried for your well-being._ "  
" _Then, when you told me of your initial misconception... I was hurt._ " He paused again, taking your hand back in his. " _I did not expect to feel hurt. I know humans have seen me as something to be feared for centuries. There were the odd few who felt the need to worship me... But knowing you thought of me as inhuman.. bothered me. So I distanced myself. I thought there was no need to inconvenience you with my presence, as it was only I who wished to see you._ "  
"Slender-"  
He brought a finger to your lips. " _Please. I must say it all now, so I will not become lost in my own head again at a later time..._ "  
You nodded and he continued. " _I never thought I would see you in the forest again, let alone at a time like that. Such an awful man, to so easily turn on one of his own... But I thought, perhaps, you were not.. meant to be one of them. As I said before, you are so very different... Perhaps I only wished for you to be different, because I was... lonely._ "  
Your heart pounded in your chest.  
" _To see you so badly hurt because of me... For the first time in many years, I was afraid. Afraid as I had been when the children grew ill. I thought of you no longer waking each day, no longer able to smile when the Summer breeze brushed your cheeks... and I felt so sad. So angry. I took you home without another thought. I had to keep you near, to keep you safe..._ "

He sighed. " _My apologies, I am rambling... I.. I thought that marking you, making this your home, where you would always be... with me... I thought that would ease what I felt. But it has not. The feelings remained, and last night..._ "  
Slender stopped and, for the first time, you heard him laugh softly. " _I am, essentially, an immortal being. I have lived for hundreds of years; lived through your many wars, lived through famines and plagues that terrorized humankind. And yet... last night, I wondered if my heart stopped. I thought you looked so absolutely lovely... So I was once again perplexed when you told me I should not see you in such a state._ "  
You flushed a deep, deep shade of red and immediately looked down at your intertwined hands.  
" _I do not understand myself, but I believe you may..?_ " He sounded so hopeful as he brought your hands up to his face, bringing your gaze with them. As always, his face was expressionless. But you thought you could see the faintest hint of a furrowed brow. " _Why do I feel this way? Should I not? Was I wrong to bring you here?_ "

It was your turn to place a finger to.. well, where his lips would've been. You smiled warmly and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"You've done nothing wrong. You did not force me to come here, nor did you force me to save you, or interfere with that awful man. I did all that on my own, so you don't have to worry that I'm just a prisoner... As for why you're feeling this way..."  
If your face could get any redder, you swore you'd become a tomato. "I... do believe you have feelings for me..? ... T-Though I could be wrong.. Like, really, why me..? I'm just... an ordinary girl, from a small town. I had average grades in school, no stand-out talents that I can think of... I guess I'm just kinda boring-"  
" _I think the world of you._ " Slender cut in bluntly. " _But..._ -ahem- _I.. have said so already, have I not?_ "  
You laughed again. "Yes, you have. Hearing it from you honestly means a lot. You said it yourself; you've lived for a really long time. You must've seen thousands of other people... but you find me interesting? That's.. some high praise, y'know? So... even if I don't really think it should be me... I'm not.. complaining that you like me..."

There was a moment of quiet. Nothing but the breeze blowing through the grass, and the songs of the first birds of morning.  
" _And you?_ " Slender finally spoke once more, his face suddenly closer to yours. " _What do you think of me now? Now that you have seen what others refused to see..?_ "  
"I know you're not a monster. I knew that for a while," You answered, still smiling. "Sometimes, it's just.. scary letting yourself get into something unknown - something new. But... But..."  
And now your words failed you. You rubbed nervous circles onto his hand with your thumb, and your other hand had long since curled up in a ball against your chest.  
" _But..?_ "  
You touched your forehead to his. "But I.. think... I like you too... because I feel the same way." You laughed aloud again, nuzzling against him. "I feel super nervous around you sometimes. Not like I'm afraid, but just like.. I wanna make you proud. I've wanted to prove that you made the right choice, picking me, to bring here... I like watching the way you move through the forest, I like the way your voice resonates in my mind... To me, you're amazing in so many ways. You're this powerful being with incredible strength, who can teleport through the forest..."  
Your voice fell quiet as you pulled away, so the two of you could look at each other once again. "... who fell for a human girl."

Slender purred softly, processing all you'd said. Then he gently, ever so gently, cupped your cheek in his palm and pressed a "kiss" to your forehead.  
" _Yes... I suppose I am._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession?? >u< I hope this scene translates well for y'all! Still tryna find that balance between cute and cheesy, haha~ And for those of you here for that smut tag, please stay tuned! I just... got a bit of angst to work through first! :'D


	10. Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things hardly ever go the way you planned...

From that spot atop the hill, the two of you enjoyed a relaxing walk back to the cabin. Initially, you had simply walked by his side as usual. It took a few moments for you to work up the courage and try holding his hand. Of course Slender allowed you to, humming softly in approval.  
_"Despite receiving the mark... you still hold such warmth... I have no doubts that I was meant to choose you,_ " Slender spoke softly, as though he were talking more to himself than you.  
You smiled up at him and held his hand a little tighter.

As you continued walking, Slender asked you various questions of your life before he'd met you. How you grew up, what your interests were, what your goals had been for life.  
"Honestly? I never had any really big ambitions. I guess my greatest goal was just to live happily," you told him. "And I've been pretty happy since coming here... so I think I'm doing pretty well..!"  
You wished you could see him smile, but despite his blank features, it seemed you could feel when he was pleased. Perhaps it was a part of your new self.  
"What about you, Slender?" you asked. "What did you do, before I found you?"  
He paused his stride, causing you to stop walking as well.  
" _I... Admittedly, I used to do away with humans I found wandering in the woods... From when I first.. 'awoke', my instinct was to remove foreign entities from the forest. I suppose that is why so many came to fear me. Rumors to legends, word spreads quickly among the people._ " He looked down at you, and you only nodded, to show you were listening. " _But... when I met the first child wandering through my domain, they were so innocent... They did not fear me. They did not want to chop down trees, or hunt deer..._ "  
"Was that Lily?" you asked, gently tugging his hand to resume walking.  
Slender nodded. " _Yes. She was the first child, the first to show me that not all of mankind needed to be erased. I chose to watch more carefully from then on... The majority of humans were still... vile. Arrogant creatures who believed they could do as they pleased..._ "  
He paused, and his voice grew soft. " _... The man who hurt you, in his own right, very likely sought revenge for someone I did away with... But he had been hunting me for quite some time. I believe he eventually lost sight of his original purpose, as his efforts grew darker as days passed. And in harming you, he made a fatal error._ "

You found yourself.. oddly all right with the information you'd been given. "Well... everyone has a past, I think. And you weren't seeking out humans maliciously. For all we know, you exist for the purpose of protecting the forest. So... I mean, it's not so different than a bear killing someone?"  
Slender looked at you for a good moment, then chuckled rather loudly. " _What an interesting point of view... I am glad my past doings do not upset you, then._ " He bent down and nuzzled your temple, making you hum appreciatively.  
"Past is past, and I couldn't fault you for protecting your home. Humans... have killed each other for much worse." You grimaced slightly. "... Even more reason why I'm perfectly fine living out here, with you."

Before you knew it, you'd arrived back at the cabin. The sun had only just risen above the horizon. "It's still so early... What were your plans for today?"  
Slender thought for a bit. " _Would you care to go fishing again? A good source of nutrition and exercise._ "  
You nodded, agreeing that it sounded like a wonderful idea.  
" _Good. Wait here then? I shall return and walk with you after I check on Lily. Usually, while you are still sleeping, I give her a few instructions so she will not stay in bed all day._ "  
You nodded again, and waited patiently for his return.

A little while passed before you heard his familiar footsteps, coming from the opposite side of the cabin. You walked around the back, to meet him halfway.  
"I suppose I should try catching something a little bigger--"  
You began speaking cheerfully, eager to spend the day at his side. But as you rounded the corner of your new home, your brow furrowed.  
He was too tall. Much taller than normal. His shoulders were broader and bore more muscle, his fingers were more like talons. His 'suit' was weathered, almost.. oily, and his skin was a darker grey.  
"Slender...?"  
The figure turned sharply toward you, and you took a startled step back. He stood hunched, clawed fingers poised to strike. And his face... You could hear a sickening, tearing sound as a sharp-toothed grin split his flesh.  
" ** _Well... Hello, little girl._** "

Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter! It felt too long to add at the end of chapter 9 ^^;


	11. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a bit of non-con

..

...

You awoke slowly, in a darkened room. Your arms felt heavy, and you realized they were chained above your head, bound at your wrists. You turned your head to the side and realized you were laid against a metal table, cold against your cheek. How long had you been unconscious?  
You tried pulling free of your restraints, but of course, it was pointless. You looked around. There was a dim spotlight on you, and no other light that you could see.  
" ** _Ahh, you're awake._** " A gravely voice echoed in the dark. " ** _It hasn't been that long. I guess you're made of tougher stuff than I took you for..._** "  
This voice made your head spin and you tried to shake away the feeling.  
" ** _Do I make you uncomfortable? I'm so sorry..._** " He stepped into the light, this Slender doppelganger, and he spoke with languid sarcasm. " ** _It must be so unpleasant having another's voice in your head._** "

"What are you?" You asked as a headache slowly formed in your temples.  
" ** _How rude. You know 'what' I am, little girl. At least, you know of what I am. I'm simply not the one you're used to... tsk, spending time with._** " He spat the last part with a mocking, disgusted tone.  
You couldn't help scowling. He had a clear disdain for Slender, which meant he'd be no friend of yours. "Fine then. What do you want? Why am I here?"  
He laughed, low and sinister. " ** _He wastes you. To find a proxy like you and to only 'go fishing' and learn to 'feel the forest'. What a joke!_** " He snarled and that same, sickly grin stretched across his face. " ** _That he gave up merciless killing was already bad enough... I knew he was a fucking milksop, but to 'fall for you'??_** "  
He swung his hand and hit something, sending it crashing into the far wall. " ** _PATHETIC! You should be used as a weapon! You have all the capability of fighting and slaughtering humans, but he keeps you like... some pet!_** " He spat as he shouted, stomping and clawing at imaginary foes.

"I have no interest in killing humans, and if you're already handling it, why do you care if he decides to live peacefully?"  
" ** _Such a stupid question. There are millions of your kind, and only so many of us. He is of our eldest, and even he nearly fell prey to that wannabe holy man. Others have perished as such. We are all that's left!_** " He paused, taking a deep breath and sighing heavily. " ** _Fighting 'for the forest' became obsolete the moment your kind started their first 'World War'. So much was destroyed in that time, it was ridiculous. I chose the side that eradicates humans. We have fewer numbers, but our power! We have the ability to wipe them out and start fresh. Build a world of only our kind and our proxies..._** "  
"You're insane. Humans live across oceans, you'd never succeed." You scoffed. "If you made a big enough dent to be noticed, you'd be hunted down, just like the others..." How lucky had you been that the pacifist found you?  
" ** _Mindless human slaves go a long way,_** " He grinned. " ** _We can do many things with the proxies we create. If I took a serial killer and made him mine, then what? Soldiers, policemen, martial artists - they are not immune to our mark. That's what the 'illness' is for; to dull the mind and make them vulnerable for. But you!_** "  
He slammed both hands down on either side of your head, making you yelp.  
" ** _You are completely unaffected by it! It's a sign that you are meant to be MORE. You are an absolute rarity among humans - you could lead an army of your own! You wouldn't even have to fight, if that disinterests you - they will simply obey orders._** "

You wished you could dissolve through the table. His face - splitting and dripping flesh - was too close. He smelt of burning leather and smoke, making you cough.  
"Sorry, but my answer is no. None of that sounds appealing, and I.. Well, it sounds like you know everything! I like my life with Slender just the way it is. I'm not about to give it up for a creep like you!"  
He frowned and huffed. " ** _Pitiful human. Your gift is wasted on you..._** " He arced his neck, clearly giving you a look up and down. " ** _Such a pretty thing, too. Of course that cowardly hack would get such a.. tasty treat._** "  
A soft blush crept onto your cheeks. You had only just spoken of your feelings this very morning. You hadn't even considered anything... intimate with Slender yet...  
And it showed in your expression.  
" ** _... You're fucking kidding me. You're kidding, right? He's had you all to himself for weeks, and he hasn't done anything? Not made you his?_** "  
"He has dignity and class! Unlike you, you gross pig." You spat, probably against your better judgement.

He chuckled again, but this time, it was a hungry, throaty chuckle.  
" ** _Little girl, I bet he just doesn't know what to do. Old man's been around so long, but he never was one to... indulge in curiosities._** " He reached a hand up and held your wrists over your restraints, and a long, snake-like tongue began lapping at your neck. " ** _He used to be a killing-machine, you know. All he did was murder those who set foot in his territory. Then he retreated to his quiet life, only observing from afar... He doesn't know what he's missing!_** "  
His slimy tongue made its way under your shirt, teasing at your sensitive areas. You could only bite down on your lip to hold back any sounds. You couldn't give him the satisfaction.  
" ** _Oh, what's the matter? Kitten has claws, but won't purr for anyone but her doormat of a master?_** "  
You turned away from him angrily, but his other hand only grabbed your face, forcing you to look back at him. " ** _Oh no, no, little girl. You're going to have some fun with me before I send you crawling back home._** "

He pried your mouth open with his fingers before slipping his tongue in and exploring eagerly. " ** _Who knows? Maybe you'll have so much fun, you won't wanna leave!_** " He laughed as he ran a claw down your sweater, slicing it open and exposing you.  
You tried to protest, but only muffled shouts made their way around his tongue. You tried kicking him away, and while your feet made contact with his hips and thighs, it ultimately did nothing.  
" ** _How cute... But distracting._** " He scoffed and you could see familiar, black tendrils sprout from his back. He wrapped one around each of your ankles, holding your legs still in the air. Two more began grabbing and pulling at your breasts, painfully so. He pulled his tongue from your mouth, but before you could say a word, it was immediately replaced. The tendril tasted oily and you wanted to gag. " ** _Aww, you'll hurt my feelings if you make a face like that!_** "  
Another swipe of his fingers and your bottoms were shredded, and your most private area on full display. His filthy tongue soon found a happy new home, leaving gooey strands up and down your slit.  
" ** _How fucking delicious..._** " He growled as he slipped inside you. Your angry shouts turned to cries for help, hoping somehow, something would stop him. He pushed further, until you could feel him against your cervix and tears stung your eyes. " ** _You should sit back and enjoy the ride, sweet-cheeks. No one's coming to--_** "

At that miraculous moment, you could hear people shouting outside the room. Something was clearly approaching the room as the sound of bodies hitting walls came closer and closer. Then the door flew open with a loud crash, letting light from the hall hit your cold frame.  
" ** _Shit. Always the party-crasher, eh, 'King'?_** "  
Slender stood in the doorway, his suit and skin burned in various places, but healing. You could feel his eyes center on you and, for a moment, he froze. In that moment, the tears in your eyes spilled over.  
You blinked, and suddenly he was at your side, having pulled your assailant off you. The tendril left your throat and you coughed loudly. It took all you had to keep from retching.  
" _I am so sorry,_ " His voice was gentle, comforting. " _I should have been more aware, I should have noticed..._ "  
His apology was cut short as a fierce kick sent him flying into the wall.  
" ** _I'm still here, you fucking waste of space! Save the sappy shit, you're gonna make me hurl._** " He lunged and all at once, the battle was barely visible in your eyes. The two ancients darted from wall to wall, bashing each other with force that would've easily killed normal men. Every impact on the wall shook the room, and where the light illuminated, you could see cracks in the foundation.  
" ** _You've gotten soft, old man! I should be thankful for your pathetic attachment to lesser beings. Maybe I'll finally put you out of your misery and take over, and when I'm through with you, I'll finish what I started with your precious little princess--_** "

His wretched voice ceased in an instant and you looked around the room for where they'd stopped. In the corner, Slender had pinned him to the wall, a hand around his throat.  
" _You are a fool to think I have grown weak. I have always been, and always will be, stronger than you, **whelp**. I have never taken your challenges seriously, nor would I, because I felt no need to quarrel within our own. But today... Well, I think you have made it quite clear that I cannot leave you to your own devices._"  
Slender squeezed on the other's windpipe, and he let out a gargled roar.  
" ** _Y-You're a traitor to your own kind, King! We. Are. Dying. And you're content to simply hide away in your rotting home??_** "  
" _The world does not need us as we once were._ " Slender answered plainly. " _I was content to live passively, yes. Content to live only until the world decided it was time for me to go... But I have renewed purpose now. Thank you, kind general, for furthering my resolve to protect... what is now precious to me... Your usefulness has clearly ended... I hope you understand that this, however bittersweet, is our final goodbye._ "  
" ** _You can't just--!_** "  
Again he squeezed, this time so the other could no longer speak. Slender turned to you and spoke softly. " _Please look away, my dear._ "  
You did as you were told. Immediately, an unholy sound filled the room. It was as though hundreds, thousands, of dying people all cried out at once, cursing, yet begging for life. The room filled with an eerie chill, and for a moment, it even hurt to breathe.  
And then it ceased. The room was quiet and the air was still. You opened your eyes and saw only Slender standing there. His opponent was nowhere to be found. Nor would he ever be, ever again.

Slender walked to you briskly and snapped the binds holding your wrists. He gently lowered your arms and pulled the remnants of your sweater over your torso before cradling you in his arms. He brought his forehead to yours and his warmth washed over you.  
" _I am... so.. so sorry, little one. You have suffered greatly... all because of--_ "  
"It's not your fault, don't apologize." You cut him off with a harsh whisper. "Shit happens. No one's perfect. ... You're here, and that's what matters.."  
He nodded, nuzzling against you. " _Very well, you are right... Rest up, then. We will be home before you know it...You are safe now._ "  
His voice sounded so sad, so tired. You had no idea how much energy it took for him to battle one of his own. You chuckled softly. "I'll have to carry you home one of these days, hmm?"  
" _Heh... Perhaps someday, little one._ "  
You drifted off, relaxed against his chest. The calming scent of pine and sage brought you into a deep slumber as Slender stepped out the door. Just as your eyes shut, the cabin came into view, and you had never been so happy to be home.


	12. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the lewds~♥ (I hope my first written smut is okayyy)

You awoke softly, and quite comfortably, in Slender's arms. He was seated on the couch, keeping you warm by the fire. It seemed he'd dozed off while he cradled you on his lap. You smiled and gently raised yourself up, until you could press a soft kiss to his cheek.  
He stirred, then jostled a little at seeing you so close. " _O-Oh! Good evening, little one..._ " Slender nuzzled you, held you even closer. " _You slept soundly, I am relieved..._ "  
"Thanks to you, I'm sure," you replied, letting yourself relax back into his arms.  
His voice then took a saddened tone. " _... Are you in pain at all? After... what he did..?_ "  
You took a moment to see if anything hurt. You rubbed your wrists and they were just a little sore, nothing major. You gingerly reached a hand into your torn sweater, and Slender quickly looked away. Your nose scrunched up in disgust as you discovered that you were slightly sticky - no doubt from his saliva... You shuddered at the memory and instinctively clung to Slender's chest.  
"No... nothing hurts.. b-but I should probably wash up..."

In an instant, the two of you were in the bathroom. Slender carefully let you down from his arms, standing behind you. He cleared his throat. " _That.. sounds good. Please, take your time. I will be in my room should you wish to see me afterwards. Otherwise, there are fresh berries and tea downstairs..._ "  
You smiled up at him over your shoulder and he gave you another fond nuzzle before exiting the room and allowing you privacy. You peeled away your sweater and.. what was left of your pants and sighed. Those were the coziest clothes you'd brought from home... Maybe you could sneak back and grab more things? You sighed again as you plugged the tub and filled it with as much water as it would hold. It would be cold, but you wanted to soak as much of yourself as you possibly could.  
You gingerly stepped into the water, shivering as you sat down. It didn't take too long for you to adjust to the temperature and start scrubbing down with your washcloth. As you washed, you noticed a smell from the cloth. Of course that filthy creature had left a stench on you... You scrubbed and scrubbed, but it seemed the stink wouldn't leave. Perhaps it was a matter of time? ... You let the water drain and wrapped yourself in a larger towel before striding to your bedroom. Quickly, you slipped on a pair of shorts and a shirt before heading next door and knocking.

"Slender? May I come in?"  
The door opened before you, and he stood, towering as always. " _Of course, little one._ " As you entered, he ever-so-subtly recoiled from you, and you knew he could smell it too.  
"Is it that bad?"  
For a moment, Slender didn't answer. He closed the door behind you, his shoulders hunched. He crossed his arms - something you'd never seen him do before. " _... He marked you._ "  
You cocked your head to one side, then glanced at the back of your hand.  
" _Not... It is different from that kind of mark._ " Slender spoke, his voice a little grim. Upset. " _The mark I gave you changed your soul. You are no longer human, at your core. Your body, however, is very much still that of a human female, which is why you need to eat and sleep._ "  
You stepped closer to him, your hand clutched over your chest. "So what exactly did he do to me..?"  
Slender raised an arm, gesturing for you to take a seat on the bed. His bed was the same as yours - a sturdy wooden frame and old mattress - but it was clearly.. human sized. There was no way Slender slept on this comfortably.  
As you sat, he continued, " _This... type of 'marking'..._ " He paused and made a low growling noise, almost a hiss. " _... He had every intention of making you his. That smell is his scent. Before, you simply smelled.. like you. As you are, you will smell like this... always. It is to let others know that you have been claimed..._ "  
He sounded so distraught and your heart fell. "Is there anything we can do? ... H-He's dead, you think that would make the smell go away..."  
" _Death does not remove it, for proxies must be overwritten. Otherwise, they remain loyal to their master, long after their master has left this world... Humans have called those who remain 'cultists'..._ " Slender sat beside you and sighed, his forehead in his hand. A moment passed before he spoke again. " _There is a way..._ " He swallowed hard. " _The only way to remove the stench... is if_ I... _m-mark you..._ "

Your eyes went wide and you opened your mouth to say something, but no words came to mind. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest and you gripped the fabric of your shirt a little tighter, as if that would dissuade it.  
" _I-It is.. perhaps not the most desired solution, I realize..!_ " His voice cracked and you snapped out of your surprised stupor. He was fiddling with his 'tie', raking his fingers along the knot of it. His other hand seemed to be unpleasantly digging into his arm. " _You have just had... an unpleasant experience, of course this is not something you would be remotely all right with. I only meant... I-It is a way to solve this predicament - in fact, it is the only way I know of - but--!_ "  
You cut off his rambling with another peck on the cheek. "Hey... I.. To be perfectly honest, it's... already crossed my mind once.. o-or twice." You chuckled softly and watched his hands fall to his sides. "I, uh... It's not that I don't want to... I guess I'm surprised with.. how it came up?" You couldn't keep your brow from furrowing, and you looked down to your hands, clasped together in your lap. "Of course, I hoped.. a more r-romantic evening might bring us to that topic..." You took a moment for a deep breath, "but I definitely.. don't mind... the idea..."  
It fell silent in the room. All you could hear was your own heartbeat and it seemed like your chest would burst at any moment. And then his hand found yours and you looked up at him. His face was close, as though he were studying you.  
" _You.. do not mind someone like me?_ " He asked softly, " _This... old malingerer who.. has no idea what he is doing?_ "  
Your reply began with a soft kiss to where his lips would be. As you pulled away, you shimmied your shorts to the floor, leaving only your shirt and underwear. You carefully brought your leg over his waist and rested your hands on his chest. You had to crane your neck a little to look up at him like this, but his little flustered reactions were more than worth it. You wrapped your arms around him as far as you could reach and you smiled warmly. "Not only do I not mind... but... I _want_ you, Slender."

Slender exhaled shakily, and his hands came up, under your thighs. He held you and simply took you in, his gaze traveling down your body. He inhaled sharply when he reached your core. You wondered if he had any sort of primal instincts. "Hey... Why don't we sit you up more comfortably, hmm?" You spoke softly, your smile ever present.  
He nodded and backed himself up against the headboard. You remained in his lap, with his knees bent behind you. " _I... am afraid I might hurt you..._ " He confessed, leaning forward to 'kiss' your forehead. " _I understand the theory of human intimacies, but..._ "  
"You could never hurt me," you reassured him. You leaned into him and gently pushed him back into a relaxed slouch. Slowly, you began leaving little kisses on his torso, wherever you could reach. You felt him melt under your touch and your own nervousness faded. You gave his arm a little tug, so he gave you his hand. You placed his hand on your hip so his thumb would reach your entrance. He only hesitated briefly before letting you puppet his fingers.  
You moved your panties aside and pressed his thumb to your clit and let out a soft moan. " _What a lovely sound..._ " he purred, making you blush. You made slow circles with his thumb and it didn't take too long for him to get comfortable with the rhythm. You released his hand from yours to let him move freely.  
He sped up a little, and you whimpered and moaned, trying your best not to just grind down on him. But Slender seemed to realize that you needed more, and he slid his thumb to your wet slit, rubbing back and forth gently. " _May I..?_ "  
You nodded eagerly and couldn't help gasping as he slipped inside. His thumb was just long enough to stroke your most sensitive spot and you arched your back against his legs. "T-That feels nice... You're doing great - _ah!_ "  
His hand on your thigh squeezed a little tighter and he sat up a little, looking a little braver. You watched him, panting, as those familiar tendrils slipped soundlessly from his back. He loosed only two, bringing one up and affectionately caressing your cheek. " _You look so beautiful, little one..._ " He brought the other to the hem of your sweater and pulled up slightly. " _May I... see the rest of you?_ "

His slow, deliberate motions inside you coupled with his sweet mannerisms had you, admittedly, more bothered than you'd anticipated. You probably pulled your sweater off with less decorum than you intended, and you found yourself still shy as he scanned your naked form. Slender removed his thumb from your aching core and you involuntarily whined at the loss of contact. " _O-Oh..! ..._ " He seemed lost for words.  
You smiled as you caught your breath. "Sorry..! You're just... _damn_ , I want you bad..." You bit your lip and looked up at him. It was getting more difficult to keep a gentle composure for him. You emboldened yourself, taking his hands and moving them to your modest chest.  
You heard him let out a shuddering sigh. " _You are.. so soft..._ " He groped and squeezed gently, drawing more lewd sighs from you.  
"And you... _ah--!_ are a natural tease..." You leaned into him, raising your ass up just enough to give him room to work. "I really.. c-can't wait, Slender... _please..._ "  
One tendril wrapped around your waist, taking the away the strain of holding yourself up. The other... very slowly, and sloppily, prodded you. You giggled softly and reached a hand between your legs to guide him. Once he was properly lined up, he slipped inside with ease and you moaned his name loudly.  
" _... O-Oh my... I did not.. expect it to go in.. so easily..._ " He sounded as though he was already out of breath. His hands held your hips over his, and his legs had spread apart slightly behind you.  
"That's... because you did such a good job warming me up," you sighed. "Can you move for me, Slender?"  
You thought you could see the faintest of blush on his cheeks - he did have a heartbeat, after all. He pushed further inside, stretching you ever so sweetly, until he hit your cervix. He paused before slowly pulling out, then back in. You were mildly surprised that he set his own, steady pace, but it was more than welcome. " _So tight... It feels so nice, you squeezing around me..._ "  
You gasped as he hit a particularly good angle. That his tendrils were sensitive, you would keep in mind for another day... You cried out as he picked up the pace. He seemed to change his movements only to suit the noises you made. You realized he was paying as much attention to your reactions as he could, to determine what you liked, and you felt your cheeks burn.  
"You feel s-so good, Slender... It feels so different, b-but _so_ good... P-Please, just.. a little faster..? I-I'm gonna..." You were moaning between words, hands balled into tight fists on his chest.  
He nodded and not only sped up, but seemed to thrust a little harder. His fingers dug gently into the soft flesh of your hips and you could hear him groan softly. It didn't take much longer for you to reach your climax, your pussy clenching tightly around him as you cried out in pleasure. His gaze never left you as you came around him, until you started to come down and he pulled out slowly.

Slender settled himself farther down the bed, leaving his legs bent. He gently laid you beside him, your head on his chest, and you were pleased to find that he felt cool, like the night air. His arms wrapped around you, holding you close, as he nuzzled the top of your head.  
" _I take it you enjoyed yourself, little one?_ " He asked, and you could hear the smile in his voice.  
You nodded against him, too tired to move. "That was wonderful, Slender... _You_ are wonderful..."  
He let out a happy sigh that rumbled through his chest. " _I am glad... Your guidance and patience were very appreciated... And, if I may say.. you do smell quite lovely._ "  
You took a moment and inhaled deeply, and you realized the room smelled heavily of pine and... something sweet. You couldn't place it.. It was almost like honey. You sighed happily and nuzzled against him as you let sleep take you. This was his scent.

And you were officially his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was worried about making the chapter too long, but please let me know if you don't mind longer chapters in the future!


	13. [continued]

Hey everyone!

Requests are currently closed! I'm leaving this up just so I can complete a few requests in the comments :)


End file.
